


To Remember: Minnesota

by Starblade10 (epeeblade)



Series: To Remember [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/Starblade10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel have to make some decisions about their relationship. There's some fishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Remember: Minnesota

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2002.

Daniel hadn't been able to sleep for days after he returned from California. Paul had   
noticed and at first joked about his lover having too much coffee. Then after a week had   
gone by with Daniel's half of the bed cold, Paul knew something seriously was wrong.

He found Daniel in his office, typing determinedly at his computer, with Indy at his feet.   
Paul crept up and touched his lover's shoulder. "Would you like some hot milk? I think   
that's supposed to help."

Daniel switched off his screen, rubbing his eyes tiredly with one hand. "M'sorry, Paul.   
Don't know why I can't sleep."

Paul continued to rub his lover's shoulders, hoping to calm some of the tension knotted   
there. "Probably nerves. New semester beings on Monday, doesn't it? And I've been   
busy with planning this press conference."

"Right," Daniel snapped his fingers and the tiny white dog at his feet looked up. Indy   
jumped up and Daniel pulled her onto his lap. "I forgot about the conference."

Paul ruffled the dog's head, glad Daniel had loved his Christmas present. He had gotten   
the puppy on the recommendation of the breeder who said it was the best for someone   
with allergies. And though the dog looked as frilly as a poodle, Daniel hadn't commented   
on that. He had insisted on naming the puppy Indiana, much to Paul's consternation. He   
guessed that was Daniel's way of getting back at him for getting such a stereotypically   
fancy dog. "Well it's not until June, so you have some time."

"Mmm," Daniel answered sleepily.

"Did the Carter-O'Neill's say whether they planned on coming?"

Daniel hesitated. "No, they didn't."

Paul really didn't want to bring up the next question, considering all the history between   
his Daniel and Jack O'Neill, but felt he had to. "You know it's important for Jack O'Neill   
to come, don't you? The Asgard especially requested his presence."

Daniel stood, setting the dog on the floor and began to pace. "Why don't you ask him   
yourself?"

"I thought you might have some influence…"

"Why? Why would I have any influence at all?" Daniel demanded, crossing his arms   
across his chest.

"I just thought…you're his friend. At one time his best friend. Daniel, did something   
truly horrible happen in California?"

"No," Daniel answered quietly. "Paul, I'm tired. Maybe I can get some sleep now, ok?"

"Ok, I'll put Indy in her crate," the colonel kissed Daniel's plump lips in passing, a   
promise for more later. They he picked up the dog and left the office.

 

Daniel stared out the airplane window, wondering why that scene had come to him now.   
Maybe because it showed so much of what he loved about Paul - the man's quiet   
sensitivity - his sense of humor. (Daniel honestly loved the dog, but wondered at Paul's   
sanity for a bit there.) Now he was on a direct flight to Minnesota for a weekend at Jack's   
cabin, for fishing, and well, whatever.

He swallowed hard, still not entirely sure this trip was a good idea. He honestly feared his   
resolve would crumble if Jack so much as looked at him the right way. They hadn't   
spoken for months and Paul hadn't pushed, which he was grateful for. Then Sam had   
called out of the blue to confirm the fishing trip.

"You should go. It's near spring break and I have to be back in DC," Paul had   
encouraged.

"Ever think we should move down there?"

"And you leave your cushy academic job? Never,"

Daniel had laughed. Paul had asked him a favor just before he left. "If you have a chance,   
just ask him, ok?"

"Fine," Daniel had agreed irritably. Paul just wouldn't let it go. O'Neill had to be at the   
conference and Paul was determined to get him there. Daniel felt slightly used and part of   
him wanted to demand just how far he should go to get Jack to agree to come. Then he   
felt guilty again.

So he and Paul had parted on fairly good terms, although Paul seemed a bit concerned at   
his distance. And that only made Daniel angry at himself. Was breaking off the affair   
with Jack not enough? What would he need to do to be free of Jack O'Neill?

***

Daniel's plane was late. Jack shouldn't have really been surprised, and it did give him the   
opportunity to make the long trek to get their rental car - a sturdy truck which they   
certainly needed to get through the woods. After putting his luggage inside and grabbing   
a much better parking spot, he settled down to wait for Daniel, two steaming cups of   
coffee in a cardboard container on his lap.

Just before he brought the coffee, Jack had stopped in one of the convenience stores in   
the airport. He wondered whether he should buy condoms and lube. Doing so might show   
he was overly ambitious for this weekend. But then again, if things went as he hoped he   
didn't want to be unprepared. In the end, he bought the supplies, but hid them in his coat   
pocket. He didn't want Daniel to see and make any snap judgements.

He had avoided calling Daniel for just that reason and Sam had finally gotten exasperated   
with him.

"Was the fight you had with Daniel so bad, you can't even call him now?"

"We didn't fight, not exactly," Jack tried to explain without really explaining.

Sam sighed, looking up from the laptop she had set up on the kitchen table, "Well,   
something happened."

Yeah, but it's better you don't know, Jack thought. He wasn't sure how to explain this   
away. "Well, maybe he was upset about fighting with his, his…um, you know." He   
gestured absently.

"Lover?" Sam supplied, frowning at him. "Is that the problem? Are you bothered that   
Daniel's in a relationship with another man?"

"For crying out loud, Sam," Jack exclaimed. "I do not have a problem with Daniel being   
gay. Bi. Whatever."

She stood from the table and stomped over to the phone. "Then call him. You two should   
talk."

"You're right," he agreed, moving to kiss her gently. And yeah, she was, he and Daniel   
definitely needed to hash things out and they needed longer than the ten minutes it took   
Daniel to break things off with him.

 

"Been waiting long?" Daniel's soft voice broke into his reflections.

"Hey, Daniel," Jack stood and handed him a cup. Daniel shifted his suitcase to the other   
hand in order to grasp it. "Er, let me help you," Jack reached out and grabbed one of the   
suitcases.

Daniel looked tired - jet-lagged almost, even though it was only a 3-hour flight. He   
couldn't meet Jack's eyes and seemed intent on his coffee.

"I took care of the rental, it's parked out front, so we're fine with that. Uh, we should   
head out soon, it's an hour drive."

Daniel made a face, "Pit stop, first."

Jack laughed. He played guard duty while Daniel hit the airport restrooms, then led the   
younger man out to the truck. "So, ah, how are things?" he asked, starting the vehicle. It   
was nice, one of the new models that ran on Sam's efficient engine. Needed 'gas' only   
once every month or so. Came with an enhanced computer dashboard and GPS just in   
case they got lost. Fortunately, it still drove like an ordinary truck. Plus, it came in his   
favorite color - green.

"Things are good," Daniel replied, staring out the window as the concrete and tar lines of   
the airport disappeared, being replaced by the burgeoning green of early spring. "I have   
tons of midterm papers to grade, but most of them seem pretty good…"

"That's, ah, good," Jack cringed. He hated how their interaction had suddenly become so   
awkward.

"Jack, I'd just like to nap for a bit. You know me, I can't sleep at all on a plane." Daniel   
murmured, resting his head against the back of the seat.

"Sure, Daniel."

***

Daniel was still sleeping when Jack pulled the truck to a stop just outside his little cabin.   
The place had been renovated a few times over the years to make room for his small   
family. He couldn't have the kids in a place without running water. So he had plumbing   
put it, plus a modern bathroom and an extra bedroom.

Jack let Daniel sleep for the moment, grabbing the bags from the back and taking them   
inside. He put Daniel's in the kid's room, hoping the younger man didn't mind bunk   
beds. As he set Daniel's carry-on bag on the bed, it fell open - not having been properly   
zipped. "Crap," he moved to push the stuff back inside when he saw it, the black leather   
journal he had given Daniel for Christmas, sitting on top. He placed one hand over it,   
feeling the smooth leather grow warm under his palm.

He was thrilled Daniel had kept it and frightened Daniel had brought it with him only to   
give it back. Well, if Daniel had written in it, then he wasn't going to return it, right?   
Right. This clearly justified Jack's opening the book, just to check for Daniel's distinctive   
sloped handwriting. He flipped back the cover and saw his lover's name printed on the   
first page. Curiosity had him flipping further, but Daniel had gotten smart and written his   
personal journal in some other language. This looked a little like German, but Jack was   
no expert.

The front door slammed loudly and Jack quickly thrust the book back into the bag.   
"Hey!" he called stepping out of the bedroom to find Daniel looking about absently in the   
living room. "I put your stuff in the, um, in the spare bedroom. Have a good nap?"

Daniel shook his head, lifting on hand to rub at his nose irritably. "I had that dream   
again."

"Dream?" Jack asked carefully.

"The one with Teal'c…" Daniel stopped, "That I didn't tell you about. Shit. Sorry."

Jack wondered if it had been anything like his own dream of their lost teammate and   
friend. Which he had told Daniel about. But that was before their 'breakup' or 'cooling   
off' or whatever the hell Daniel wanted to call it. "Like mine?" he asked softly, walking   
over to the fireplace. Damn, looked like he needed to head out and chop some wood if   
they wanted a fire tonight. He had asked some local friends of his to deliver provisions to   
the cabin before they came - would save him a 40 minute driver, but he had forgotten to   
make sure the wood was stocked.

"No," Daniel answered finally, not moving from where he stood in the center of the   
room. "He was warning me about some danger from the Stargate."

Jack whirled around, meeting Daniel's sleepy eyes. "Weird," he said. His own dreams   
came from his guilt about sleeping with Daniel while still married to Sam. Teal'c was   
quite clear on this point. Yet their old friend hadn't said anything about danger to him.   
"Funny what our subconscious comes up with, huh?"

Daniel nodded.

"Look, why don't you take a load of. I've got some wood to chop. Bathroom's the first   
door on the left. Your stuff's in the first bedroom."

"Thanks, Jack."

***

Daniel sat down heavily on the bottom bunk and the mattress dipped nearly to the floor.   
This was not a bed designed to hold a full-grown man. He sighed, unzipping his suitcases   
and began to unpack.

This trip had been a very bad idea. He couldn't even look Jack in the eye. The temptation   
was just too great to say 'screw it' and jump into his lover's arms. Why hadn't ten years   
been enough to get over this man? Why couldn't he be happy with Paul?

The answer came to him in frightening clarity. Paul was and would always be his second   
choice - second best, second in his heart. Daniel had reserved a place for Jack a long time   
ago and no one else could fill that spot. Their bond had been forged in danger, both had   
given their lives for each other at one point or another. Nothing, not even time could   
make him forget that.

But then what about Sam? She had been part of their team as well, had given of herself   
just as much. Daniel owed her this much. He had made the right decision. He would not   
be responsible for breaking her family up, for destroying her world.

And that was made even more apparent right now, as he opened the drawers of the tiny   
white dresser in the room. The drawer held tiny pairs of pants, little shirts and socks:   
children's clothes. Daniel smiled sadly, as he fingered the material. It probably didn't   
make too much sense to keep carting clothes back and forth across the country, and this   
room was never intended for anyone but Jack's children.

Daniel managed to free up one drawer for his things by piling all the kids' clothes in   
another. He pushed his carry-on towards the door, noting how it suddenly looked   
lopsided. Oh well, he would have time to fuss with it later. Right now his long-term lack   
of sleep was catching up on him. Daniel lay back onto the bed, honestly only meaning to   
rest his eyes for a moment. Instead, he fell into a deep sleep.

Tender kisses, moist, loving lips. Daniel moaned, and opened his mouth, welcoming the   
kiss, lifting one hand to bring his lover close. He opened his eyes and pulled away with a   
start.

Jack knelt over him.

"Jack? What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"You just looked so sweet, I couldn't help…"

Daniel drew up his legs and moved around Jack, sliding off the bed without bumping his   
head. He stalked out of the bedroom, still shaking the sleep from his thoughts.

"Daniel, wait!"

"I can't believe you, Jack." Daniel stalked into the tiny kitchen, and began going through   
the cabinets, trying to find wherever Jack and Sam kept their coffee. "Did what I said   
mean nothing to you?"

"Daniel, you never once asked me how I felt about the entire thing," Jack said quietly,   
standing in the doorway and watching as Daniel continued opening and shutting cabinet   
doors and drawers, finally slamming one last drawer shut and leaning over the counter.

"Jack, all I've thought about was how you felt," Daniel answered equally softly, grabbing   
onto his tenuous control over himself. "It's always been about you."

"Bullshit, Daniel," Jack retorted.

"I never would have started this if it hadn't been for you," Daniel cried. "You're the one   
who suggested it back in Washington."

"Excuse me, who kissed who while the SGC reception was going on?" Jack rubbed his   
forehead tiredly. "Look, I don't want to fight. Not about that. I want us to fix this."

Daniel moved forward, cornering Jack against the far kitchen wall. He couldn't believe   
how callous Jack was being, it made him angry, which fortunately burned away his   
desire, and allowed him to stick to his resolve. "Jack, you are married, you have two   
children…"

"Daniel…"

"Don't you care about that? Don't you love your wife? Your children?"

Jack stared at him with liquid brown eyes, "But I love you, too. That's the problem."

Fuck, Daniel wanted to kiss him right there. "Jack," he backed away, hanging his head.   
"What do we do?"

Jack reached out and gripped his shoulders, pulling Daniel back into his circle. He bent   
his head and took Daniel's mouth, ravishing his lips harshly. Daniel felt himself   
responding, not being able to avoid how this man made him feel. He wound his arms   
around Jack, catching his fingers in Jack's hair. He pulled back a few inches. "Jack.   
You're sure? Because I, I can't stop."

"I don't want to stop," Jack whispered, pulling Daniel towards him again. He whirled   
around, so now the younger man was against the wall. Jack moved down, sucking the   
side of Daniel's neck as his fingers found the bottom of his shirt and slid underneath.

Daniel moaned as Jack's callused hands found their way up his sensitive chest, latching   
onto his nipples, which had hardened into points. He threw his head back, allowing Jack   
to have his way, much like their very first encounter in the Washington hotel room.   
"Jack," he murmured, digging his fingers into the older man's back. "I assume there's a   
perfectly good bed somewhere?"

"I've got a better idea," Jack all but growled, moving off of Daniel long enough to pull   
him out of the kitchen and into the living room. The lit fire gave off a warm and toasty   
glow -- that must have been what Jack was doing while Daniel napped.

Jack pressed him down, till they knelt facing each other on the plush rug in front of the   
fire. "Good?"

"Oh yeah," Daniel agreed, moving forward to kiss his lover. Jack stopped him with a   
gentle press of his fingers upon Daniel's lips.

"Wait right there," Jack leapt up and disappeared into the back of the cabin. "Before I kill   
the mood any more."

Daniel laughed, taken with a sudden sense of euphoria. This felt right all of a sudden, his   
guilt buried far enough as to be non-existent. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it across the   
room. He had started unsnapping his pants by the time Jack made it back into the room.

"Planning on starting without me?" Jack teased, as he dropped something on the floor   
before he sat.

"Never," Daniel helped him removed his own shirt.

They pressed against each other, fingers and lips caressing smooth and scarred skin.   
"Daniel," Jack murmured as he mouthed the younger man's jaw. "Let me be inside you.   
Please."

Daniel shuddered at those words. He had never let Jack inside, for fear that Paul would   
notice in their own intimacies. But Paul was far away, he wouldn't see him for nearly a   
week. And he desperately wanted the connection with Jack - the one thing they hadn't   
yet done. "Yes," he murmured, dipping his head to taste the beads of sweat that that   
gathered at the hollow of Jack's throat. The salty liquid reminded him of the taste of   
Jack's come. He shifted his hands to undo his lover's jeans.

Jack chuckled, "You're so eager." He let Daniel undress him before returning the favor.   
The smell of sex permeated the air.

Daniel let himself go along with the flow, allowing Jack to position him on the rug with   
his arms above his head. Jack knelt between Daniel's spread thighs, just staring down at   
his lover.

"You're beautiful, you know that, right?"

"Jack," Daniel moaned in answer. He was hard and had been so nearly as soon as Jack   
touched him. Now he felt unbearably tumescent.

Jack reached for the pile of stuff by his thigh, which Daniel's sex muddled brain   
discovered was condoms and lube. Jack fiddled with the tube, then pushed slicked fingers   
against Daniel's entrance. "You'll let me know if I'm doing this right."

Daniel grunted, "Easy, love. I won't need as much prep."

Jack paused and reached forward with his free hand to cup Daniel's cheek gently. The   
look in his dark eyes was so tender Daniel found himself swallowing hard. "Oh, Jack…"

"Shh," Jack twisted his fingers causing Daniel to arch up. It felt so good.

"More," he whispered, writhing back against the slightly scratchy carpet. He was   
definitely going to have rug burn when this was over.

Jack obliged him, his fingers dancing inside Daniel, tapping against his prostate. Each   
movement caused Daniel to twist and moan, his entire awareness centered upon that one   
point of his body. God, he wondered, how did Jack get so good at this? "Jack, please, I'm   
ready…"

"God damn, you are," Jack hissed, pulling his fingers out gently.

Daniel closed his eyes and heard the sounds of plastic crackling - Jack handling the   
condom. He reached out and grabbed the back of his knees, pulling his legs up, opening   
himself for Jack.

Jack reached out and slid one slick finger along Daniel's cock, watching as it pulsed.   
"Jack, please, I want to come with you inside me!" Daniel pleaded. He couldn't stand any   
more teasing, just wanted to finally be filled with Jack.

"All right," Jack's vice was tight and Daniel wondered if he was holding himself back.

Daniel opened his eyes, locking his gaze with Jack's as the man slid forward, lining   
himself up with one hand, bracing the other on Daniel's hip. He slid in slowly and Daniel   
let his legs drop over his lover's shoulders.

Jack let out one long continuous groan as Daniel shuddered beneath him. Daniel had   
always like being taken, liked the feeling of being possessed, the intimacy of having a   
lover invade his body. Now that that invader was Jack…it made it somehow more   
intense.

Jack moved down for a kiss, almost bending Daniel double. Then he settled into a   
rhythmic pounding, first being tentative and slow, and after some encouragement from   
Daniel, he sped up into long deep strokes.

"Oh," Daniel gasped, reaching out to grasp his own cock. Jack placed his hand over   
Daniel's so they were stroking together in time with Jack's thrusts.

"Come on, Danny, want to watch your face when you come, when I come inside ya…"

It was so good, so perfect and Daniel wished it could last. He couldn't take the dual   
sensations of Jack around him and inside him. "Jack!" he called as he came, shooting   
over both their bellies.

"Daniel," Jack grunted in acknowledgment, thrusting a few more times before he stilled   
and collapsed over Daniel's body with a groan.

They lay like that for a moment, before Daniel poked his lover. "Leg cramp!"

Jack chuckled and pulled out carefully, falling to Daniel's side. He curled next to the   
younger man, one arm thrown over Daniel's chest. "Mmmmm."

***

Jack curled next to his lover, amazed at the intensity of their lovemaking. It had felt so   
perfect to finally be inside Daniel, as if they had finally completed this part of their   
relationship. He knew there was no going back from this, now that they had finally   
admitted there was much more to this entire affair.

And there was the problem - love. He had finally admitted it to both himself and Daniel.   
While before he could pretend this was about caring for a friend or curiosity about   
whether it would have been this good between them 10 years ago. Now he knew exactly   
how he felt about Daniel.

This wasn't anything new - he had loved Daniel ten years ago, of that he was certain. He   
just never allowed himself to admit it. He wouldn't let himself be sexually attracted to   
another man. Because of his own prejudices, he had gotten himself in this little pickle,   
and he wasn't sure how to get out of it.

He still loved Sam, as both the mother of his children and the woman he shared his life   
with. No matter how strong that love, he could NOT give up Daniel. For five months he   
had tried, thought maybe he would accept Daniel's ending of the affair, but he found he   
couldn't give up hope that he would hold the younger man in his arms again.

"What are you thinking?" Daniel murmured against his shoulder.

"Too much," Jack answered, running his fingers down Daniel's chest, sweeping up the   
sticky remnants of his lover's release collected there. He brought his fingers to his lips   
and tasted it. Bitter, tangy and Daniel. A year ago he never imagined himself doing this.

Daniel moaned as Jack continued to clean him off, this time using his tongue to sweep   
along Daniel's chest. "Do you know how erotic that is?"

"I do now," Jack continued to move down Daniel's body, lapping gently at the quiescent   
shaft. He dipped lover, tonguing the velvet scrotum, then darting behind them to lap at   
the well-used opening. If he hadn't worn a condom, he could have tasted himself here.

Daniel started at the touch. "I didn't know you were this kinky."

Yeah, don't tell my wife, the words were at the tip of Jack's tongue and he bit them back.   
He ran his fingers down along Daniel's inner thighs. "You know, I hate it that someone   
else has you."

"Jack…"

"I hate thinking about him touching you, possessing you, making love to you." Jack   
crawled back up Daniel's body until he straddled his waist, resting his arms to either side   
of Daniel's head.

"Jack, that's slightly hypocritical," Daniel said.

"I never said it was logical," he retorted, lowering himself to kiss those swollen lips.

Daniel's hands came up to rest on his shoulders. "Shower?"

"You just want to get off your back."

Daniel laughed, "And this rug. Aren't your knees killing you?"

Jack rolled off his lover and gave Daniel a hand up. "Nope, had them fixed a few years   
ago. Laser surgery. Bet you didn't even notice the scars."

"No, I didn't. Then again, I wasn't exactly focused on your knees."

"Shower, then dinner?"

"As long as we don't have to go out and fish for it."

***

The cool air seared his lungs, as Daniel sat stretched out on Jack's dock the next day,   
watching as Jack cast his line into the pond. He shifted uncomfortably, still feeling the   
ache of Jack's possession from yesterday and last night. It wasn't a bad ache, in fact, he   
cherished the remnants on his body of their lovemaking; however, it wasn't conducive to   
sitting on a wooden dock in the early Minnesota spring.

"Want to try?" Jack asked, his eye on the placid water. "I've got an extra pole. We could   
use the fish for dinner."

"If I didn't see all the canned goods in the kitchen, I'd be worried right about now."

"Dammit, Daniel, there are fish in this lake."

"Maybe mythical fish," Daniel murmured to himself, hiding his smile. He liked watching   
Jack, watching as his lover's body stretched and curved with each motion of the fishing   
pole, how his hands slid lovingly over the wood.

Daniel wasn't exactly sure where they would go from here. He knew that he would have   
to eventually break things off with Paul, that he couldn't stand himself with this betrayal.   
But he couldn't tell Jack this, didn't want Jack to think he wanted him to do the same.   
Not at all; he'd much prefer Jack stay with his wife and family. Daniel just couldn't   
pretend anymore that Paul was first in his heart. He couldn't do it now, not when Paul   
depended on him for the upcoming conference. Maybe afterwards.

God, the thought was frightening, maybe that was a bad idea. Maybe the tightening in his   
gut when he thought of breaking up with Paul meant he should give it some more   
thought. After all, he had shared his life with that man for five years.

Daniel looked over as Jack laughed, the breeze carrying droplets of water onto his face.   
And he had shared his soul with this man for more than ten years.

Jack suddenly dropped the pole and downright stalked to where Daniel sat. He pushed   
Daniel on his back, ravishing the younger man's mouth with his own. Daniel pushed at   
him playfully. "I thought you wanted to fish."

"You were giving me the strangest look right there."

"Jack, I love you…" Daniel murmured, half in answer, half because he just had to say it.

Jack just smiled and leaned forward, targeting Daniel's mouth. Their lips met and the kiss   
burned, igniting the flames of desire. He tangled his fingers in Jack's hair, pressing his   
lover closer, knowing they were going to do it, get naked and make love, right here in the   
wilderness, no matter how bad an idea that was…

Then the air shimmered and Daniel felt as if he had broken into millions of pieces, and   
then came together again, this time on the cold metal floor of an alien ship.

"Fuck!" Jack swore, rolling off of him and jumping to his feet quickly.

"Whoah," Daniel murmured, shaking his head to get his bearings, he had never gotten   
used to that.

"Welcome O'Neill, Daniel Jackson."

"Thor? Buddy?" Jack's voice was slightly hoarse. "You sure know how to scare the fish   
away."

"I believe you were doing that all on your own," Thor's metallic voice commented dryly.

Daniel looking at Jack, trying to communicate his worry with his eyes. Thor knew. This   
was bad, very bad. He swallowed hard, bringing himself to his feet carefully. "Hi, Thor."

"I assume you have a reason for beaming us up? Other than we haven't seen you in, oh, a   
few years?" Jack asked nonchalantly, acting as if this was a perfectly normal occurrence.

Thor cocked his silver head to one side. "Precisely that, O'Neill. I wished to ask you   
about our attendance at this upcoming Tau'ri event."

"The what?" Jack asked.

"Oh, the press conference," Daniel exclaimed.

Jack whirled and looked at him. "The press conference?"

"In June, the one Paul is holding in D.C. - to introduce the public to the Asgard."

"Ah, another of his brilliant ideas," Jack muttered snidely and Daniel frowned at him.

"You do not think we should attend, O'Neill?" Thor broke into the conversation with his   
inflectionless voice.

Jack turned back to regard the tiny gray alien. "I didn't say that, exactly." He   
backpedaled quickly. "It's better that the world knows about you, actually, than to not   
know."

"Brilliant rhetoric, Jack," Daniel whispered.

Jack wisely ignored him. "So, anyway, yeah, Thor, I'll be there."

***

Daniel was hiding from him, Jack decided, ever since they had gotten back from Thor's   
ship. Why else couldn't he find the younger man in the small cabin? He finally opened   
the back door and found Daniel sitting on the dock, swinging his legs over the placid   
water.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" He asked, coming over to sit by his lover.

Daniel picked up a twig and began twiddling it between his fingers. "I should have asked   
you about the conference before Thor had to beam us up."

"Daniel…"

"Then maybe we wouldn't have outed ourselves to an interstellar entity," Daniel   
continued dryly.

"I don't think Thor's planning on telling anyone," Jack leaned back on his elbows,   
looking out into the green forest. Yeah, this was bad, but he honestly didn't think   
anything would come of it. Unless Thor started asking questions in that dry metallic   
voice of his. Crap.

"Paul wanted me to persuade you to come to the conference," Daniel choked out bitterly.

"By any means necessary?"

"Jack!" Daniel cried, turning to face him, "That's not why I slept with you!"

"Easy, Daniel, I know," Jack grasped his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him.

Daniel pulled away slightly, "I don't want to tempt fate." He pointed upwards.

Jack laughed. "Let's go inside then." He stood and offered Daniel a hand up.

Daniel grinned at him and allowed him to lead the younger man into the cabin. Jack   
guided Daniel to the bedroom, pushing him gently onto the fluffy mattress. When Daniel   
reached up to fist his fingers in Jack's shirt, he gently pulled them down. "Let me do   
this," he murmured.

He wanted to make this good for Daniel, wanted to cherish this man for the short time   
they had together. Now that he was certain of his feelings, he needed to show Daniel the   
only way he knew how, by making slow sweet love to him. Jack wasn't sure what he was   
going to do about his life outside of this cabin and this moment, so he pushed all thoughts   
of Sam and Thor away, focusing on his lover.

Jack undressed himself, liking the way Daniel's eyes followed him as the clothes came   
off. He was glad that his younger lover found his old battle scarred body so fascinating.   
Then he knelt over Daniel's supine body, resting his bare buttocks on Daniel's denim-  
covered thighs.

"Jack," Daniel sighed as the older man leaned down to kiss him, chastely at first, then   
deeper, with open mouth before tentatively darting his tongue inside. He was treating   
Daniel oh so carefully.

Daniel's shirt was pushed up then, and he sat up a bit to allow Jack to pull it off of him.   
Then Jack began his favorite pastime - Daniel-tasting. He started at the clavicle,   
mouthing the sensitive skin, using it as a springboard before moving downward to first   
lick at one rosy nipple, before taking it completely in his mouth to suck. Daniel arched up   
at the touch, and Jack held him down easily.

It was amazing how wanton Daniel became, writhing beneath his fingers and lips. Jack   
relished each movement, each shudder and groan. He moved down Daniel's body,   
sucking at the sensitive skin around Daniel's navel. He realized he was a bit too   
industrious and left a few marks. He swallowed hard, nothing he could do about it now.

Jack unzipped Daniel's jeans, pulling both the pants and underwear down with one long   
movement, Daniel helping by raising his hips. "I love how you taste," he murmured   
before dipping his head down to lap at the pre-ejaculate gathered at the tip of Daniel's   
dark red erection.

Daniel moaned loudly, "God, Jack, when you do that…"

"I know," Jack grinned up at him, licking at his lips. "Daniel," he said, stroking his   
lover's smooth thighs. "I want you to come inside me."

Daniel sat up quickly, leaning on his elbows. "Jack? Are you sure?"

Jack crawled up the bed, reaching for the lube under the pillow. "I'm sure. Get me ready,   
huh?"

Daniel grinned and took the lube. He slid slick fingers between Jack's legs, seeking out   
Jack's seldom used entrance. Jack grunted as Daniel breached him, spreading the   
slickness inside him, stretching him gently. "Ok?"

"Yeah," Jack murmured. He gathered up some lube himself and oiled up Daniel's cock.   
"I wanna ride you."

"Ok," Daniel grinned, leaning back against the pillows. "Come on then."

The dare was in those blue eyes, and Jack grinned back as he positioned himself over his   
lover. He had a brief flash that this might not necessarily be a good idea, since he was   
still relatively inexperienced in this kind of penetration. But he wasn't one to back down   
from a dare, and he downright wanted this.

"Easy, Jack," Daniel reached down to position himself. "Slide down slowly."

At least Daniel knew what he was doing, Jack thought absently as he obeyed. The   
invasion was suddenly more intense, and he wasn't sure if it was the position or that fact   
that they were doing this without a condom.

"Easy, oh god, Jack, easy!" Daniel gasped out as Jack continued to move down.

God, he was so full, and his legs were so strained. Jack didn't count on the pains that shot   
up his thighs when he started this.

Daniel bucked up slightly, and Jack hissed as that accidental movement hit his happy   
button. He growled, and began to work his hips, angling for that feeling again. Daniel   
held on to his hips, thrusting up against him.

Jack leaned forward on his hands, bracing himself as they moved together. It was too   
much, and he knew he wasn't going to last, so he sped up, hoping to bring Daniel over   
the edge, wanting to feel Daniel pulse and spurt when he came. Jack groaned as Daniel   
reached for his cock, fisting it tightly, almost too tightly. He came hard, in long splashes   
against his and Daniel's bodies.

Daniel moaned long, his fingers digging into Jack's skin as he too reached climax. Jack   
collapsed onto his lover, finally able to stretch his legs. He felt the wet warmth slide   
down his thighs and that made him happy. They were bound together now.

"Love you," he murmured into Daniel's neck, luxuriating in the gentle caresses Daniel   
was giving his head. So intense, being loved by Daniel; it was so much more intimate,   
opening his body, allowing himself to be taken. He knew Daniel was the only one he   
could trust enough to let him do this.

"Mmmm, love you too, Jack," Daniel sighed.

"What?" Jack asked, raising a hand to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. He knew that tone   
of voice. Daniel was thinking, and it wasn't good.

"What are we going to do?" Daniel asked softly, looking away.

Jack sighed himself, rubbing Daniel's chin with his thumb. "Tomorrow we are going to   
go to the airport. You are going to get on your plane and I'll get on mine. Then you'll go   
back to your life, knowing that there's someone on the other side of the country that loves   
you."

Daniel closed his eyes tightly. "Jack…"

"Shh," Jack murmured, inching closer to his lover. He still wasn't sure about the future,   
about what was going to happen when he got home, or when he saw Daniel again. Hell,   
for all he knew, Thor would bust the whole thing out of the water at the damn press   
conference. He would deal with that if and when it came. He had living long enough to   
know there were few certainties in life and just when all seemed to be going well, it could   
all go to shit in a second. Jack would enjoy this moment while it lasted.


End file.
